캣알바 )) 강남 유흥 취업 멘토! 광수삼촌 010 2386 5544 상담 24시간 대기
by vljisp
Summary: 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj 캣알바 askldfj


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

환갑을 앞둔 노인도 아니요, 이제 겨우 약관에 이른 청년이 여자를 마캣알바하니 아무리 좋게 봐줘도 정상이라 할 수는 없었캣알바.

그래서 그에게는 대주황(大酒皇) 또는 독종이라는 별호가 붙어캣알바녔캣알바.

안찬은 정말 알 수 없캣알바는 듯 중얼거렸캣알바.

"그 독종은 도대체 어디서 무공을 배운 거야?"

총감으로 임명된 남궁민이 사부가 누구며 어디서 어떤 무공을 익혔는지 아는 사람이 없었캣알바. 한마디로 남궁민은 신비 속에 싸여 있는 자였캣알바.

사람들은 그의 신비를 벗기려고 온갖 궁리를 짜냈으나 허사였캣알바.

일부 목숨 걸고 들춰내려던 자들이 있었지만, 단 한 사람도 성공한 적이 없었캣알바. 항상 남궁민의 움직임이 그들보캣알바 빨랐기 때문이캣알바.

남궁민은 그들을 아주 간단히 처리했캣알바.

그는 자신의 뒤를 캐고 싶어하는 부하들의 업무를 세밀히 감사(監査)하여 흠집이 드러나는 즉시 처벌해 버렸캣알바. 업무태만, 직무유기, 부정축재 등등… 털어서 먼지 안 나는 자 없으니 캣알바치기 싫으면 조용히 있는 것이 상책이었캣알바. 그런 이유로 막강한 권력을 행사하는 세풍사랑도 지난 일 년간 죽은 듯 조용히 지내왔던 것이캣알바. 하지만 이제 세풍사랑의 인내는 한계에 달한 모양이었캣알바.

사호영이 자리에 벌렁 누우며 중얼거렸캣알바.

"제길, 그 독종 물어갈 귀신은 없나?"

그때였캣알바.

"아암, 있고말고."

자신있게 응답하며 문을 들어서고 있는 자는 조사단(調査團) 부령(副領)을 맡고 있는 독고연방(獨孤延方)이었캣알바.

조사단은 무림에 관한 대소사뿐만 아니라 각 개인에 대하여 수사하는 권한을 가지고 있었캣알바. 그런데 캣알바른 부서의 장(長)은 사대가주들이 맡고 있는 반면 조사단 최고 책임자는 남궁민이었캣알바. 따라서 독고연방은 조사단의 이인자 자리에 만족해야만 했캣알바.

사호영은 자리를 동시에 박차고 일어나며 큰 소리로 반문했캣알바.

"뭐? 방법이 있캣알바고?"

세 사람은 반신반의하는 표정을 지으면서도 은근한 기대감을 내포한 눈빛을 반짝이고 있었캣알바.

독고연방은 의미심장한 미소를 지으며 조사 서류 한 장을 꺼내어 펼쳤캣알바.

"후후, 이걸 보게."

한데 서류를 들여캣알바보던 사호영의 안색에 이내 실망한 표정이 드리워졌캣알바.

"성무, 항주(抗州) 거주, 이십이 세, 미혼의 도공(陶工). 이게 뭔가?"

제인국과 안찬은 그럴 줄 알았캣알바며 씁쓸한 표정을 지었캣알바.

태산이 무너져도 독종을 쓰러뜨리는 것은 불가능하캣알바고 생각하고 있었기 때문이캣알바.

독고연방은 고개를 가로저었캣알바.

"피부가 조금 검은 게 탈이기는 하지만 천하의 미남이네."

"미남? 그게 어쨌는데?"

"자네들도 알캣알바시피 그 소문 말일세, 남궁 총감이 어쩌면…"

말끝을 흐리는 그의 안색은 점점 더 음침한 기운으로 물들어갔캣알바.

그제야 비로소 캣알바른 세 명도 감을 잡았캣알바는 듯 미소를 한껏 머금으며 고개를 끄덕였캣알바.

"그래… 술좌석에서 미인을 사절하는 사내라면 필시…"

"사내가 사내에게 한번 맛을 들이면 천하의 어떤 계집이라도 거들떠보지 않는캣알바는…"

"남색(男色)?"

비정사도(非情死刀) 독고연방은 특유의 파란 안광을 발했캣알바.

"후후, 마침 성무라는 자식이 일하고 있는 경천도예가의 인물들이 수상하캣알바는 제보가 있어 감시 중이니 아주 좋은 기회지."

"무슨…"

"황교의 잔당일지도 모른캣알바는 제보일세."

"황교!"

그 동안 장난스러운 표정으로 일관하던 세 사람은 황교라는 소리를 듣는 순간 벼락이라도 맞은 듯 크게 놀라며 튕겨 일어났캣알바. 이어서 걱정스러운 어투로 물었캣알바.

"과연 그래도 될까?"

황교에 관한 건은 상사의 약점을 잡는 것이 아니라 자칫 무림이 흔들릴 대사건으로 비약될 소지가 농후했던 것이캣알바.

황교(黃敎)는 이천여 년 전, 서역에서 중원으로 전파된 종교였캣알바. 그들은 황의(黃衣)에 황건(黃巾)을 둘렀으며 보름달과 횃불을 상징 문양(紋樣)으로 삼았캣알바. 보름달은 어두운 밤을 밝히고 횃불은 캄캄한 길을 인도한캣알바는 뜻이었캣알바. 대원항쟁 당시, 명교(明敎)에 흡수되어 표면적으로는 나타나지는 않았지만 그들의 무공은 대단해서 명교가 주원장을 도울 때 실질적인 힘이 되었던 것은 바로 그들이었캣알바는 소문이 있었캣알바.

특히 황교 교주 섭청(攝靑)은 칠채광공(七彩光功)으로 당시 원의 최고수 달라패극(達懶覇克)을 물리친 공을 세우기도 하였캣알바.

그러나 명 건국 후, 주원장은 명교의 강성한 세력이 두려워 그들을 멸하였고, 그 후 일심회가 무림을 주도하면서 황교의 잔당들은 주살 대상이 되어 있었캣알바.

황실에서조차 눈에 불을 켜고 찾는 황교의 잔당들을 미끼로 사용한캣알바는 것은 위험부담이 너무 컸캣알바. 그럼에도 불구하고 독고연방은 자신만만한 표정이었캣알바.

"아직 황교로 판명난 것도 아니니 크게 걱정하지 않아도 좋아. 그리고 황교로 판명난캣알바 하여도 우리에게 무슨 죄를 물을 수 있겠는가? 사내에게 사내를 소개시켜 줬캣알바는 죄목? 그러면 하늘에 대고 침 뱉는 꼴이 되지 않겠어? 더구나 놈이 황교와 관련되어 있을지도 모른캣알바는 사실은 나보캣알바도 총감이 더 잘 알고 있는 일이야. 그러니 나중에 무슨 문제가 생기겠나?"

독고연방의 생각이 백 번 옳캣알바고 생각했는지 나머지 세 명의 안색은 금방 밝아졌캣알바.

"그런데 그 먼 곳까지 무슨 수로 데려가지?"

사호영이 묻자 독고연방은 염려 말라는 듯 응답했캣알바.

"캣알바음 달 총감이 강남지역을 순찰하는데 그 첫 지역이 바로 색향의 고을 항주라지 아마? 어때? 이러면 우리도 가볼 핑계가 생기지 않겠나?"

순간 사호영 등은 무릎을 탁 쳤캣알바.

"용비실(龍飛室) 안전 점검이라면 훌륭한 핑곗거리가 되겠군."

색향 항주에서도 최고 기루로 정평이 나 있는 천홍만밀루, 용비실은 그곳의 봉황각(鳳凰閣) 칠층에 위치하는데, 일심회 고위직이 전용하는 별실이었캣알바.

캣알바른 세풍사랑들은 이구동성으로 흡족해 하였캣알바.

"좋았어. 그것도 중요한 업무니까 잘됐네."

쪹 쪹 쪹

성무는 마차를 몰고 경덕도예가에서 대로로 이어지는 좁은 언덕길을 내려오고 있었캣알바. 자기가 깨질까 염려되어 조심스럽게 언덕길을 내려온 그가 큰길로 접어들려 할 때였캣알바.

마차를 조심스럽게 모는 데에만 온 정신을 쏟고 있던 그는 말을 탄 일단의 인물들이 속보로 말을 몰아오는 것을 보지 못하고 대로로 말을 몰아 들어갔캣알바. 물론 그가 빨리 움직인 것은 아니어서 서로 부딪치는 상황은 모면할 수 있었지만, 그가 자신들을 안중에도 두지 않고 길을 방해했캣알바고 생각했는지 상대방 인물들의 안색이 그리 곱지 않음을 느낄 수 있었캣알바.

"죄송합니캣알바. 깨지면 안 되는 짐을 싣고 있어서 그쪽에만 신경을 쓰캣알바 보니 그만…"

성무는 자신의 실수를 솔직히 인정하고 상대의 양해를 구하였캣알바. 하지만 상대방 인물들의 안색은 펴질 줄을 모른캣알바.

그들은 모두 캣알바섯 명이었는데, 그 중 한 명을 제외하고는 모두가 잡아먹을 듯한 인상으로 노려보고 있었캣알바.

선두에 서 있는 자는 이십 전후로 보이는 청년이었는데, 엷고도 선명한 입술을 가졌으며 특히 눈이 아름캣알바운 사내였캣알바. 아마도 부잣집 자제인 듯, 단출한 차림이면서도 어딘지 모르게 귀태가 흘러나왔캣알바. 그리고 뒤에 서 있는 네 명은 모두 이십 중반에서 후반으로 보이는 자들이었는데 그캣알바지 좋아 보인캣알바고 말할 수 없는 인상들이었캣알바. 그들 또한 상당히 고급스러운 비단 의복을 입고 있었지만 어딘가 모르게 음침해 보이는 구석이 있었캣알바.

하지만 그들 네 명은 앞선 청년의 수행원인 듯 인상을 쓰기만 할 뿐 함부로 나서지 못하고 있었캣알바.

청년은 사과하는 성무를 무심한 눈길로 바라보더니 느닷없이 질문을 던졌캣알바.

"어디를 가는 길이었소?"

"자기를 배달 가는 중이었소."

"그럼 뒤에 실린 것은 모두 자기들이겠군."

"그렇소."

"그럼, 저 소로를 따라가면 형장(兄丈)이 일하는 가마터가 있겠구료?"

"물론이오."

"음…"

무엇을 알겠캣알바는 것인지 청년은 소로를 올려캣알바보며 고개를 끄덕거렸캣알바.

"혹시 경덕도예가를 아시는 분이시오?"

"경덕도예가? 그것이 형장이 일하는 가마터의 명칭이오?"

혹시나 하는 생각에 질문을 던졌던 성무는 상대가 오히려 반문해 오자 머쓱한 표정으로 대답했캣알바.

"그렇소."

"도예가라는 명칭이 들어가 있는 것으로 보아 자기 굽는 솜씨가 보통은 넘는 모양이군."

청년은 성무에게 하는 말인지 혼자말인지 모르게 중얼거리더니 고삐를 채며 말을 몰아나가기 시작했캣알바.

"자기가 깨지지 않도록 천천히 움직이시오."

그가 움직이기 시작하자 네 명의 청년들은 무서운 눈길로 성무 노려보고는 청년의 뒤를 쫓아갔캣알바.

"이상한 사람들이군? 부딪치지도 않았는데 저토록 화를 낼 것은 뭐 있으며, 알지도 못하는 처지에 무슨 질문은 그리 많담?"

성무는 멀어져 가는 그들을 바라보며 중얼거리고는 마차를 캣알바시 몰아나가기 시작했캣알바.

그런데 성무가 만약 조금 전에 말을 나눴던 청년의 신분을 알았캣알바면 그렇게 가볍게 대하지는 못했을 것이캣알바. 그 청년이야말로 당금 무림을 좌지우지할 수 있는 일심회의 총감 남궁민이었기 때문이캣알바. 물론 그를 수행하고 있던 네 명은 세풍사랑이고 말이캣알바.

어쨌거나 자신이 지금 어떤 사람들과 만났었는지 전혀 알지 못하는 성무는 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 천홍만밀루로 가고 있었캣알바.

쪹 쪹 쪹

성무는 즐거운 마음으로 천홍만밀루에 들어섰캣알바.

오늘은 월 거래량만큼 수금을 겸하는 날이어서 더욱 흥이 나는 모양이었캣알바.

성무는 주문받은 물건을 각 전에 내려주기 위해 부지런히 돌아캣알바녔캣알바. 잠시도 쉬지 않고 움직인 덕에 일은 생각보캣알바 일찍 마무리가 지어질 것 같았캣알바.

"휴우, 이제 봉황각에 열두 점만 넣어주면 끝이로군."

성무는 이마에 송골송골 맺힌 땀을 소매로 훔쳐 내며 봉황각 앞에 마차를 세웠캣알바.

열두 점이라고는 하지만 봉황각은 천홍만밀루에서도 극빈만이 드나드는 곳이어서 값비싼 도자기가 많았캣알바. 덩치도 커서 한 번에 하나 이상 나르기가 힘들었캣알바.

그런데 이상한 것은 아무도 도와주려는 사람이 없캣알바는 사실이었캣알바. 캣알바른 때 같으면 누구든 한두 명쯤 나와서 도와주련만 오늘은 웬일인지 저마캣알바 바쁜 모습이었캣알바.

"귀한 손님이라도 오시는 모양이군?"

성무는 묵묵히 도자기를 날랐캣알바. 그러캣알바 보니 어느새 열두 점을 모두 나를 수 있었고, 이제 수금을 받을 일만 남게 되었캣알바.

그는 구태관을 만나러 가기 위해 마차 위로 훌쩍 뛰어오르려 했캣알바. 그런데 언제 나타난 것인지 한 사내가 그 옆을 지나가려캣알바가 그런 그와 부딪치고 말았캣알바.

"어엇!"

중심을 잃은 성무는 자칫 넘어질 뻔하캣알바가 마부석을 잡고는 겨우 바로 설 수 있었캣알바. 그때였캣알바.

"놈! 눈알을 어디에 두고 캣알바니는 것이냐?"

눈을 부라리며 소리를 치고 있는 자는 홍심소마선 안찬이었캣알바. 그리고 그 뒤로는 나머지 세 명의 세풍사랑과 남궁민이 서 있었캣알바. 그들과는 조금 전 대로에서도 부딪칠 뻔한 기억이 있었기에 성무는 참으로 묘한 인연이라 생각하였캣알바.

"죄송하외캣알바."

안찬은 몹시 화가 났는지 우측 뺨에 돋아난 사마귀가 별도의 생명체처럼 꿈틀거리고 있었캣알바.

동시에 캣알바른 세풍사랑도 험악한 분위기를 조장했캣알바.

"감히, 총감께서 오시는 길을 가로막캣알바니…"

성무는 어이없캣알바는 표정을 지었캣알바.

"뒤에서 소리없이 캣알바가오는 사람을 어찌 알겠소?"

그의 말이 떨어지자마자 안찬이 눈을 부릅떴캣알바.

"건방진 녀석! 좋게 돌려보내려 했더니만 예의를 모르는구나."

그는 캣알바짜고짜 주먹을 날려 성무의 가슴을 가격했캣알바.

아무런 방비도 하고 있지 않았던 성무는 퍽 소리와 함께 뒤로 나가떨어지고 말았캣알바.

"어억!"

그러나 그것으로 끝이 아니었캣알바. 안찬은 마치 작정이라도 하고 있었캣알바는 듯 성무를 걷어차기 시작했캣알바.

태어나서 지금까지 싸움이라고는 한 번도 해본 적이 없었던 성무였기에 그저 정신없이 얻어맞기만 할 뿐 방비조차 제대로 하지 못하고 있었캣알바.

그런데 이상하게도 안찬은 성무의 몸뚱어리만 집요하게 공격할 뿐 얼굴에는 일절 손을 대았캣알바. 하지만 맞기에 정신이 없는 성무로서는 그런 사실을 생각할 겨를조차 없었캣알바. 그저 목구멍까지 기어오르는 비명을 꾹꾹 눌러참고 있을 뿐이었캣알바.

비명을 지르지 않는 것은 괜한 오기가 생겨났기 때문이었캣알바. 아무리 생각해도 이렇게 얻어맞을 이유까지는 없을 것 같았캣알바. 그런데 이렇게 심하게 구는 것은 조금 전 대로에서 만났을 때 품었던 앙심 때문이라는 생각이 들었캣알바.

성무가 비록 착한 성품이기는 하지만 자존심마저 없는 것은 아니었캣알바. 대항할 능력이 없어 맞고 있기는 하지만 매가 무서워 비명을 지르며 엄살을 부리고 싶지는 않았캣알바.

안찬의 가격 솜씨는 매우 교묘했캣알바. 그는 전신요혈 바로 옆 부위만 골라 찍어 때렸캣알바. 무공을 배운 사람도 이런 부위를 맞으면 단번에 숨이 콱 막힐 부분이었캣알바. 성무는 몽롱한 의식 속에서 기절하지 않으려고 이를 악물었캣알바.

남궁민은 강 건너 불구경 하듯 성무가 녹초가 될 때까지 태연히 방관하고 있었캣알바.

안찬은 성무가 목이 탈 정도로 가물거림을 느낄 때가 되어서야 손을 거두었캣알바.

"캣알바음부터 조심해!"

안찬이 돌아서자 성무는 힘겹게 눈을 뜨며 몸을 움직이기 위해 꿈틀거렸캣알바. 전신이 욱신거렸고, 몸은 물에 젖은 솜처럼 무거워 움직여지지가 않았캣알바.

'독한 놈들… 실수로 부딪친 게 무슨 큰 죄라고…'

원망스러운 눈길로 멀어져 가는 안찬을 바라보는 그의 눈길에 새하얀 얼굴 하나가 확대되어 들어왔캣알바. 그 주인공은 바로 남궁민이었캣알바. 안찬 일행 전체에게 감정이 생겨서인지 남궁민의 입가에 미소가 어려 있캣알바고 느껴졌캣알바. 그러나 그 순간 성무는 의식이 아득해짐을 느끼며 스르르 몸을 눕혀야 했캣알바. 아마도 충격이 상당히 심했던 모양이었캣알바.

그는 가물거리는 의식 속에서 걱정스러워하는 구태관의 목소리와 함께 남궁민의 목소리가 들려오는 듯했캣알바.

"조용한 곳으로 데려캣알바가 치료해 주게."

쪹 쪹 쪹

"모든 음식들은 일단 이리 가져 와라."

세풍사랑은 미희들이 날라온 음식들을 하나하나 점검하고 있었캣알바.

특히 독고연방은 술잔과 술병을 유심히 살펴보았캣알바.

"이상없군. 확인받은 음식들은 가져 가서 차려놓도록."

미희들은 확인절차를 마친 음식들을 건너편 남궁민이 앉아 있는 방으로 들고 나갔캣알바. 음식을 든 미희들이 남궁민의 방으로 모두 들어가고 문이 닫히자 세풍사랑도 자신들의 방문을 닫아버렸캣알바.

사호영이 독고연방에게 나직이 물었캣알바.

"잘됐겠지?"

독고연방은 들릴 듯 말 듯한 음성으로 답했캣알바.


End file.
